


哥谭镇的来访者

by Wings1827



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: summary：一位从偏远小镇而来的客人前来拜访韦恩庄园。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】：
> 
> 这里的 **大超** 是 **旧日支配者** 的后代，老爷 **只是布鲁斯·韦恩** ，故事背景发生在 **十八世纪** 的美国。 **不存在超人和蝙蝠侠** 。基本世界观 **遵循洛夫克拉夫特的设定** ，以及 **一部分美外设定** 。
> 
>  
> 
> **私设克苏鲁具有迷惑人类的能力，可以控制对方的感官，甚至思维。并能根据实际需要，来改变自己的外貌。**
> 
>  
> 
> **人物剧情极端OOC！人物剧情极端OOC！人物剧情极端OOC！**
> 
>  
> 
> 若有不适者还请务必慎入。

01

1919年3月，哥谭镇。

这对于韦恩庄园的主人来说，本该是极为普通的一天。

布鲁斯漫不经心的翻弄那些信件，将各种晚会的邀请、暧昧的诗句，以及不知从何处冒出来的远亲，通通丢进脚边的火炉。唯一幸存的是他的合伙人卢修斯发来的电报，告诉他韦恩家族在中西部的谈判已经顺利完成，顺便感叹了下沙漠的风光，以及布鲁斯没能亲眼看到的遗憾。

“哦，看来暖炉现在不需要加碳。”庄园的管家阿尔弗雷德从侧门走进来，“您今天又烧毁了多少闺秀名媛的心？布鲁斯少爷？”

“咖啡和甜点。”现任的韦恩家主露出一个讨好的笑容，“阿尔弗你真是我的救星。”

“您这一套在十年前就已经不适用了，布鲁斯少爷。”老管家摇摇头扫了眼那堆还未燃尽的高级纸张，然后把托盘里的东西一一摆到桌上，“而且您真的不考虑一下凯尔先生的宴会邀请？”

“我只是帮瑟琳娜一个忙而已。”布鲁斯咬下一口小甜饼，适度的甜味让他满足的眯眼，“而且纠缠她的混蛋这次委实过分。”

“是啊，帮忙帮到和对方决斗。”阿尔弗雷德在一旁凉凉的开口，“然后让自己三个月内都行动不便，甚至错过一笔大生意的谈判。”

“我只是被偷袭了，阿尔弗。”布鲁斯捏了捏眉心，不小心扯到腿上的伤口让他倒吸一口冷气，“哦，天！我下次绝对不会对那家伙放水。”

“嗯哼，下次。真希望那能发生在您同凯尔小姐的求婚现场。”

“阿尔弗！！”

突然的敲门声打断了他们的对话，在得到同意后，一名仆人从侧门走进来，毕恭毕敬的站在自己主人身后稍远的地方。

“少爷，门外有位自称克拉克·肯特的年轻人求见……”他有些为难的迟疑了一下，在得到老管家允许的点头后才敢继续，“求见老爷。他说自己的父亲与老爷有过一面之缘，此次前来是为了替父亲履行多年前的一次邀约。”

“不是早就嘱咐过你，遇到这种人就直接赶他回去。”布鲁斯不耐烦地挥挥手，很显然这种事已经不是第一次发生，“连理由也不会编一个合适的，真是愚蠢的乡巴佬。”

“可、可是少爷，他说他有老爷给他的信物。”那名仆人双手奉上了一块做工精美的怀表，“我见上面有家徽，又看那年轻人不像是那些滑头骗子，所以才……”

布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德对看了一眼，然后老管家伸手拿过了那块怀表，再转交给身边的布鲁斯。怀表被一小块柔软的黑色天鹅绒包裹着，金色的表身上面没有一丝划痕，可见主人是如何的细心保护。他打开那刻有韦恩家族家徽的盖子，一眼就看到表盘下方银色的日期，以及“B·W&M·W”的花体字——因为这怀表是当年，他和母亲送给父亲的生日礼物。布鲁斯面色古怪的对着老管家点了点头，表明这确实是韦恩家的东西。

“这还真是不可思议。”向来沉稳的阿尔弗雷德，露出了少见的惊讶表情，“看来老爷说过的那件事，原来真的发生过。”

“阿尔弗。”布鲁斯沉默了半晌，忽然攥紧了手中的怀表，“你亲自去见那个叫克拉什么特的家伙，然后把他带到我的书房。”

 

韦恩家族的历史，在这片新兴的大陆上并不算悠久，但却是整个哥谭镇街头巷口最大的谈资。他的曾祖父本是欧洲贵族的后裔，但却因为某晚一个愚蠢的梦境启示，第二天就背弃了自己原有的信仰，虔诚的笃信起在梦境中，给过他所谓“启示”的神明。而他所信奉的神明却从未有人听闻过，只有在最为古老破旧的书籍里，才能追寻到残破断续的词语。

之后他甚至毅然抛下了令人垂涎的继承权，以及尊贵的地位和身份，执意孤身来到这片在当时还十分荒芜的土地，只因神明告诉他“韦恩的命运属于新大陆”。尽管这年轻人的决定冲动而鲁莽，但却有着不错的运气。他用五十张上好的皮毛，同奢侈的法国人换来了第一桶金，并用它在这座名为哥谭的城市中，建立起了属于自己的产业和庄园。而布鲁斯的祖父和父亲，也同他的曾祖父一样，有着极为聪明的头脑，并且虔诚的信奉着那位不可名状的神明。

“等到时机合适，我会让你知晓我们的侍奉的神明是何等的伟大。”

在布鲁斯年幼时，托马斯总会同他说这句话。他的父亲每天都要花费大量的时间，阅读那些从最古老的图书馆中，翻找出的陈旧书本和笔记，研究某些从不知名的偏远市集和村庄寻到的，或者从荒芜的宅院中翻找挖掘出的，不知多少年前留下的古旧之物。布鲁斯也曾在偶然间窥见过那些残破的羊皮纸——上面满是诡异的字符和不合常理的画作。他试着向自己的父亲寻求解答，却只得到了委婉的推拒，甚至之后他便不再被允许进入托马斯的书房。

尽管托马斯从不允许自己的独子碰触那些风尘多年的书籍，甚至根本不愿让他窥视到有关那神明的任何只言片语。却又总会在某些黑暗到令人不安的夜晚，深情的赞美他所相信的神明，并低声咕哝些无人能听懂的字眼，说着布鲁斯将是最后的希望，是人类与神明沟通的桥梁。

这完全相反并且极为诡异的行为，给那时尚且年幼的布鲁斯，留下了许多困惑而诡谲的回忆。他曾困惑的询问过自己的母亲，有关父亲的信仰以及他某些诡异行为。可向来温柔的玛莎·韦恩夫人，那一次却格外严厉的制止了他对于这件事的追问或是探索。而从那之后，有关托马斯和他的信仰，便成为韦恩家族禁忌的话题。

没过多久，在韦恩夫人的坚持下，布鲁斯被送进了远离家乡，校规森严的寄宿学校——那里据称是美国西海岸最为优秀的学校，他的祖父和父亲也都从那里毕业。而自那时起，托马斯便开始把更多的时间，用在阅读那些古怪的书籍上。他不是把自己整日关在书房中，就是独自跑进山野中，再带着满身的污泥回来。

而那件最不可思议的事情，发生在布鲁斯刚满十六岁的时候。他当时才回到韦恩庄园不久，准备享受难得的圣诞假期。他的父亲同往常一样没有出现，任何人都找不到他的踪影，而他的母亲和阿尔弗雷德对此都保持着沉默。但在晚饭的时候，头发散乱的托马斯忽然从书房中冲了出来，带着满身的泥泞和不知怎么沾上的玉米须。

“我见到了！我见到了奇迹！”他挥舞双臂高声吼叫着直冲进大厅，满脸都是狂喜的神色，“神明向我证实了他的强大！它刚刚带我前往了堪萨斯的斯莫威尔，在那里我见到了另一位可敬的先生，他甚至在侍奉神明本身！”

“亲爱的，你太沉迷那些古怪传说了。你一直都在书房，根本哪里都没去。”玛莎从容的挥退了其他的仆人，把神色不太对劲的托马斯扶到座椅上，“那只是你的一个梦而已，你现在还没完全醒过来。”

“不，我最亲爱的玛莎。”韦恩家主挥开妻子试图安抚他的手，用一种颤抖而癫狂的声音不停的叙述，并且从怀中掏出一把锈迹斑斑的铜质钥匙，“我们也以为这是什么梦境或者幻觉，所以为了证明这不是疯狂的臆想，我们决定与彼此交换信物。用我最珍视的怀表和他锁住秘密的钥匙。”

但这并没有说服任何人，托马斯只是被玛莎和阿尔弗雷德强行带回了卧房。第二天韦恩家主就陷入一种昏迷的状态，在睡梦中不断喃喃着没有人能够听懂的音节，偶尔清醒的时刻也只是定定的看着某处，陷入疯癫般不停的咕哝。请来的医生们都诊断这是托马斯过度疲劳而引起的，却解释不了为何所有的药都对他无效。

对托马斯病情的担忧，让玛莎守在病床前寸步不离，负责整个韦恩家族的责任，便自然地落到了布鲁斯的头上。那年的圣诞节，是他第一次以韦恩家主的身份，接待了节日前来拜访的客人们，替他的父亲回旋那些刻薄的提问，以及不怀好意的眼神。那是他第一次直面披着虚假微笑的恶意，但好在阿尔弗雷德一直在他身边寸步不离。

托马斯令人堪忧的健康状况，让玛莎坚持将带着全家搬离了哥谭，搬去了布鲁斯学校所在的城镇。新的环境和温暖的气候，使得托马斯逐渐恢复了神志。但这也只是延缓了他病情的恶化，在布鲁斯顺利完成学业仅仅一周之后，托马斯就在病床上平静的离开了，手边还放着一本不知从哪里寻来的古旧笔记——因为在那之后玛莎坚决不许他再看那些东西。这突然的别离打垮了玛莎的心和身体，在举行完葬礼两个月后，她也在忧郁和悲伤中，匆匆的追随自己的爱人而去。

处理完父母后事的布鲁斯，谢绝了友人一同留在那座繁华都市的邀请，执意回到了常年阴雨、相对闭塞的哥谭。不仅因为这里仍旧有着韦恩家族最大的产业，更因为那些托马斯没能告诉他的，韦恩家族的禁忌的秘密。他尝试了全部的途径：从图书馆满是灰尘的收藏室，到遥远偏僻村镇里的荒芜古堡；从发表在杂志上的科学论文，到乡野间粗鄙的言谈传闻。只为了能够从父亲的笔记，或是日记信件中寻获蛛丝马迹。可遗憾的，他每一次都是无功而返。

最后布鲁斯索性封住了那一间书房，放任里面珍贵的古籍被尘埃和蛀虫腐蚀。毕竟韦恩家族的这段历史，并不那么值得大肆宣扬，让它腐烂在那堆牛皮纸中或许是个不错的结局。而随着镇上的老人们相继离开，那些过去也随之被逐渐淡忘，新来的殖民者们则对此漠不关心。更何况韦恩家族总能带给他们丰厚的利益，这就足以让他们忽略那些看似莫须有的传言。

直到今天。

这份已经被淡忘多年的历史，被突兀来访的年轻人再次提起。在拿到那块怀表时，布鲁斯才惊觉其实自己一直都没能真正的放下。尽管他并不情愿承认，但在他推开紧锁多年的书房大门时，他的心情仍旧同二十年前一样——兴奋、好奇，并且带着一点紧张的期待。

茂盛的藤蔓爬满了书房的外墙，将庄园的这一侧几乎死死地封住。布鲁斯靠着唯一一扇能够打开的窗坐下，不经心的翻着手边一本残破的《死灵之书》。浓重的灰尘和霉味不断地钻进他的鼻腔，但布鲁斯却意外地并没有对此感到厌烦。他深陷在藤蔓们巨大的阴影里，感觉自己的神志几乎要随着那些摇动的树叶飘向远方。

“布鲁斯少爷，肯特先生已经到了。”阿尔弗雷德的声音打断了他的慌神，老管家将那位年轻人让进屋内，并特意为他们关上了房门。

“您好，您一定就是布鲁斯·韦恩先生。”

一股极少见的浓郁香味，从那小镇的来访者的身上飘散开，在满是灰尘的房间里格外明显。但不等布鲁斯再仔细探究，对方就已经有些拘谨的向着他伸出手来。年轻人脱下自己皱巴巴的帽子，露出一头漆黑的卷发，以及一双蔚蓝到几乎会发光的漂亮眼眸。于是原本在嘴边的质问，以及尖锐的讽刺瞬间就没了踪影，布鲁斯张了张嘴却没能发出一个音节，他最后只能伸出手回握住对方。

“虽然这样说有些荒谬。”那英俊的年轻人并没有在意布鲁斯的失态，他露出一个略显为难的微笑，“但是我的父亲说，他与您的父亲有过一次奇妙的相遇，并坚持要我来赴他们曾经的十年之约。”

“哦，是的，是的，当然，当然。”过了好一会儿布鲁斯才找回了自己的声音，“很高兴您能来到哥谭。还有，请务必叫我布鲁斯。”

他露出一个真诚的微笑，说道。

 

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **【鸣谢】：感谢在爱发电支持我的小天使！这篇文我一定会努力进入周更模式的(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧**

年轻人拘谨的坐到沙发上，他紧紧地抓着小自己的帽子，像个第一次走进教员办公室的小孩子。窗外巨大阴影恰好笼罩在他的身上，布鲁斯只能看清那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。那股浓郁的香味又飘了过来，让他不由自主的往对方那边移了移，远离了那一小块难得的阳光。

“韦恩先……呃，布鲁斯？”克拉克小心翼翼的开口，紧张不安的看着一直盯着他的沉默主人，“那块怀表，真的是属于韦恩家族的东西吗？”

“啊……哦，是的，是的。”布鲁斯这才恍然回神，惊觉自己失态的他尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，“这确实是属于韦恩家族的东西。”

“那这么说……”克拉克惊讶无比的瞪大了眼睛，他不由自主的往布鲁斯身边靠了靠，“天啊，原来这竟然是真的。”

“而且我想，这应该是属于你的，肯特先生。”克拉克这种信任的态度让布鲁斯莫名的愉悦，他拿过放在手边的檀木盒子，把那个长方形的小东西递到克拉克面前，“您父亲交给我父亲的信物。”

克拉克很显然还未从惊讶中回神，他有点愣愣的伸手接过了那个小盒子。在他打开盖子的那一刻，兴奋的红晕立刻爬上了他的颧骨。克拉克看了看盒子，又看了看一旁的布鲁斯，仿佛感觉这并不是真的。

“真的是谷仓钥匙！为了找他我和母亲差点把房子都掀起来。”克拉克欣喜若狂的把那个布满铜绿的小东西拿了出来，“母亲一直认为它是被我父亲丢掉了，为此她几乎每天都会为此埋怨一通。”

“真高兴你找回它了，肯特先生。”布鲁斯仿佛也被感染了一般，久违的露出放松的微笑，“我想它对你来说一定非常重要。”

“是的，布鲁斯。”年轻人展开一个傻气的笑容，露出两颗调皮的小虎牙，“那里存放着我的一切。”

 

阿尔弗雷德端着茶水和点推开房门，布鲁斯已经和那位名为克拉克的年轻人，在沙发上紧挨着坐到了一起，正在热切的攀谈着。那年轻人虽然腼腆并略显局促，但用词却足够优雅谨慎，丝毫不像那些粗鲁的农夫，或者是酒吧宴会中那些只会夸夸其谈的浪荡公子。

“尽管我和母亲也不相信父亲的话，但是他手中的怀表却是真实的。”老管家走进屋内时，他们正谈到那场离奇的事件，克拉克向着他局促的笑了一下，“我们一直以为那是不是那位路过的大人物丢失的，甚至……甚至怀疑那是我父亲，在神志不清时犯下的偷窃罪。”

“想必这小东西给你们带来了不少的麻烦。”布鲁斯应和着点点头，虽然这对于他算不上什么，但是对于普通的农户来说这大概价值他们一整年的收成，“我替我的父亲向您道歉，肯特先生。”

“哦不，这不是您或者您父亲的错，韦恩先生。”克拉克连连摇头，那些卷曲的头发散落下来盖住了他的眼睛，“我想这大概是他们所信奉的神祇，用他们的人生开的一个恶劣的玩笑吧。它为了证明自己的能力，鲁莽的将一切完全展现在人前，我……”

克拉克的声音逐渐低了下去，后面的话布鲁斯没能听清。但是年轻人失落的表情，让他也不好再开口追问。便只好拿起一杯红茶，将它塞进克拉克的手中。

“来尝尝阿尔弗的手艺。这些小甜饼，我保证全美国不会有比它们更美味的。”布鲁斯轻轻地拍了拍克拉克的后背，“还有我说了叫我布鲁斯就好。”

“可……”克拉克犹豫的眨了眨眼睛，突然格外大胆的开口，“那作为交换，也请布鲁斯务必叫我克拉克。”

他一本正经的表情让布鲁斯愣了几秒，然后忍不住大笑起来，连同一旁的老管家也忍不住勾起嘴角。在克拉克的脸彻底红透之前，阿尔弗雷德把他从尴尬中解救了出来。

“布鲁斯少爷，厨师一会儿要开始准备晚餐，我前来询问下克拉克少爷有没有什么特别的要求。”

“呃……不、不我这就要离开了。”克拉克慌里慌张的就要站起来，“我来只是来替我父亲来完成那个约定，已经叨扰您很久，请允许我就此告辞。”

“天马上就要黑了，克拉克。”布鲁斯伸手拉住他，稍稍惊讶了下那冰冷的触感，“哥谭镇的白昼从来都是稍纵即逝，而且这里的夜晚十分危险，你一个外乡人独自在这里可不安全。”

“没事的布鲁斯。”克拉克又露出了那个有点傻气的笑容，“我在奎恩旅店定了房间，那里距韦恩庄园很近，走过去大概只需要十分钟。”

“奎恩旅店？！”布鲁斯夸张的大叫起来，不由分说的把他拽回了沙发上，“你是韦恩家请进门的客人！我怎么能让你去住那种简陋的地方？”

“可是……”

“没有可是！阿尔弗雷德！让人把离我最近的那间客房收拾出来！”韦恩家主毫不客气的打断了克拉克，“再派人去旅店把克拉克的行李拿过来。”

“遵命，布鲁斯少爷。”老管家彬彬有礼的鞠了一躬，“那么克拉克少爷，您是否还有其他的要求？”

“我……呃……不，没有了。”克拉克张了张嘴，却发现自己根本就没有了可反驳的余地，老实的堪萨斯男孩儿只能尴尬的苦笑，“麻烦您了，管家先生。”

“这是我的荣幸，克拉克少爷。”老管家又鞠了一躬，“还有请您务必称我为阿尔弗雷德。”

看在克拉克红透耳朵的份儿上，布鲁斯强行压下了笑意。

 

这大概是布鲁斯这么多年来最为舒心的一次。晚餐对于他来说，只不过是这一天的例行公事，要么就是在一群虚伪的显贵间的周旋，用勾心斗角和尔虞我诈当做香槟和佐料。他举起高脚杯向着一旁的克拉克举了举，得到了对方开心的回应——年轻人已经在这愉快的氛围中变得放松了许多。

“真感谢布鲁斯你的款待。”克拉克的眼睛在烛火下泛着漂亮的光泽，“我从来没有喝过这样的葡萄酒，也从没吃过这样的食物。”

“能合你的胃口我就放心了。”布鲁斯斜了一下脑袋，示意仆人再给克拉克的盘子里添一块牛排，而有些微醺的小镇男孩，依旧没有忘和对方说声谢谢，“尽情享用就好，千万别客气。”

“……抱、抱歉，我是不是……”突然意识到什么的克拉克，拿着餐具的手忽然就停在了半空。

“怎么可能！当然没有！”布鲁斯高声地打断了他，并且毫不在意的摆了摆手，“不过我倒是很羡慕你的体格，你们斯莫威尔的男人都像你这样健壮吗？”

“不不，我是个特例。”说话间小镇男孩的脸又开始微微泛红，“但是我……我也不知道为什么……”

“一个令人羡慕的特例。”布鲁斯干脆的下了定论，“我打赌你家乡的男人一定都非常嫉妒你的身材。你一定很受那女孩子们的欢迎，我猜？”

“怎么可能。”克拉克显得更加不好意了，“在她们眼中，我不过是个每天只知道抱着书的，古板傻气的，空长了一身肌肉的傻大个而已。”

“我替她们感到遗憾，热爱书籍可是绅士的特质。”布鲁斯放下酒杯，慢慢的靠近了克拉克，“介不介意告诉我，你都在看些什么？”

“都是从一些没了封面的残本，或者不知谁留下的笔记。”克拉克似乎真的醉了，他的目光开始变得迷离了起来，“都是从我父亲的工坊里翻出来的。”

“你父亲的？”布鲁斯一刻不停的追问他，“那都是些什么内容？”

听到这句让克拉克顿了顿，他小心的四下看了看，这才小声的靠近布鲁斯，同他耳语。

“都是关于他信奉的那个神明，我研究了许久却也只能看懂几段笔记。”他的声音压得极低，生怕会被谁听到一般，“这件事布鲁斯你千万不能让别人知道，一旦被教会的人发现，可是会被毫不留情赶走的。”

“教会？教会又怎么了？克拉克？克拉克！”

布鲁斯还想再问些什么，但是克拉克迷迷糊糊的眨了几下眼，就忽然贴着他抬起的手慢慢下滑，然后落在餐桌上一动不动了。他用力的摇了摇年轻人的肩膀，却只得到了几声含混的咕哝。陈酿的葡萄酒完美的发挥了它的作用，让这远道而来的访客陷入了酣睡。

“恕我直言，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德一面指挥仆人们把克拉克搀回房间，一面不赞同的皱眉，“这样做可不怎么道德，克拉克少爷可不是您的竞争对手。”

“你还真是喜欢他，阿尔弗。”布鲁斯有些酸溜溜的开口，“可他对那些事情守口如瓶，我这是实在没办法了，才不得已出此下策。”

“或许您也可以直接询问克拉克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德默不作声的收走剩下的葡萄酒，丝毫不畏惧自己主人的怒视，“如果态度诚恳理由充分，我猜克拉克少爷也不会是个毫不通情达理的人。”

布鲁斯沉默了起来，他靠上椅背，双臂交叉在胸前。

“请您不要勉强自己，布鲁斯少爷。”老管家站在他的身侧低声开口，“有些秘密就让它腐烂也未尝不可，毕竟老爷和夫人最大的愿望，就只是您能生活的幸福。”

“我的生活早就在那个夜晚被毁的一干二净。”布鲁斯抬起头，脸上已经没有了犹豫和迟疑，“如果我这辈子不能触到那份真实，那才是真正的不幸。”

 

遥远的歌声传入他的耳畔。

今晚不是他第一次听到这歌声。他又站在了那一片荒野中，可这一次黑暗的天幕上，有银色的月光温柔的流淌下来，繁星随着夜晚的清风移动，仿佛在为他的旅途指引着方向。他不由自主的向前走去，却不知自己的目的地到底是哪里。耳边的歌声又变得大了些，甚至能听到轻微的回声。

半梦半醒间，有什么隐隐约约的出现在他的眼前——那是一把不知被风雨侵蚀了多久的锁。铜绿色的钥匙出现在他的手中，引诱着他去窥探那扇门后的秘密。仿佛只要打开折扇门，他的疑惑，他的困扰，他的痛苦，便都能因此而永远的消失。他机械的抬手，伸向那把陈旧的，仿佛一碰就会粉碎的门锁……

突然间，有人抓住他的手腕阻止了他的动作。他转头，那手的主人正是他的父亲。

“不，不可以……你不可以，不可以，我答应过你绝……”父亲的声音断断续续，焦急地重复着“不可以”，有些单词被夜风粗暴的卷走，只剩下模糊不清的音节。

他试着开口询问，但却根本听不到自己的声音。凄厉的犬吠忽然响彻了夜空，那些虚幻的歌声消失了，一同消失的还有他的父亲，和那扇被锁住的门。坠落感突兀的袭来，他甚至来不及挣扎，就在瞬间陷入了那片粘稠冰冷的虚无。

但是他没有注意到，那把满是铜绿的钥匙，一直被他紧握在手中。

 

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _【写在最后的一点BB】：话痨模式最近又有点上线，估计开车还会再拖_(:з」∠)_等待触手的筒子们可以到时候再追，我会在题目上标出来的。_
> 
> _这几天一直低烧，写的有些混乱，还请大家多多包涵。后面都会不断修改描写细节，但是情节不会再改动。_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **【注】：很抱歉现在才更新！！最近姨妈期又发烧，实在是不舒服所以就拖延了_(:з」∠)_我这周会努力补上的！！**

布鲁斯不知道自己是否真正的睡着过。

 

昨夜的哥谭格外的潮湿阴冷，仿佛无论多少炭火都不能驱散那些盘桓的寒意。而即使他的意识陷入黑暗的梦境，也同样无法获得安宁。因为不知是昨晚夜风太过呼啸，还是仆人未能将卧室的窗户关严，他的耳边一直传出窸窸窣窣的声响，那像是枝叶在风中的摩挲，又像是不知名的某人伏在他耳畔的低语。但每每当他睁开眼睛试图寻找来源，却只能看到从窗外探进的惨白月色。

 

这种状态持续了整晚，以至于第二天他在镜子里看到的样子，着实把自己吓了一跳——神色疲惫萎靡，眼下浮现出一圈青黑，脸上也仿佛蒙了层灰暗的色彩。布鲁斯迟疑了一下，还是拿起了桌上的油膏，将眼下的那一圈深色遮住。他不想让阿尔弗雷德看到自己的这个模样，因为在那件事之后，他父亲就是这幅样子，只不过比他更为严重。

 

也许他真的该就此放手，让韦恩家族的历史，让积存在书房中古旧的笔迹，让那个诡异不详夜晚，随着时间而腐烂在房间的角落。布鲁斯穿过空旷的长廊，有点恍惚的想着。茂盛的藤蔓在走廊上投下深重的阴影，给韦恩家族成员的画像上，似乎添加了一种扭曲的光芒。浓重的湿意和植株的腐烂气味从窗外蔓延进来，他漫不经心的往外扫了一眼。昨夜似乎下了场小雨，此刻湿漉漉的土地和庭院植物，正在惨淡的阳光下闪烁着一层诡谲却瑰丽的彩膜。

 

“早安，布鲁斯。”

 

一个拘谨的声音从他身后传来，打断了布鲁斯的思绪。穿着大衣的克拉克从长廊的另一端走来，腼腆的微笑着同他问好，手上还拎着他破旧的小皮箱。

 

“你这是……”睡眠的缺乏让布鲁斯的头脑有些迟缓，而克拉克身上的那股香味儿也干扰着他的思绪。

 

“我是前来辞行的，布鲁斯。”克拉克抱歉的同他微微鞠躬，“十分感谢您的盛情款待，能够认识您是我的荣幸。”

 

“别那么着急，克拉克。”布鲁斯上前伸手去抓对方的小臂，“多留几日，至少让我带你好好参观一下哥谭。”

 

“多谢您的好意，但是我必须尽早回去。”克拉克快速而隐蔽的闪了下身体，意图躲过布鲁斯的手，“家父——啊！”

 

但他的动作还是慢了一点，因此已经拉住他手臂的布鲁斯，也被连带着向前一个趔趄。导致他整个人都扑到了克拉克的身上。而克拉克也被撞的退了半步，然后带着布鲁斯被厚实的地毯绊倒在地上。他们的额头重重的磕到一起，克拉克的眼镜也因此滑下了鼻梁。农场青年的硬骨头让布鲁斯疼的倒吸一口凉气，他揉着额头挣扎着试图起身，但那条行动不便的伤腿此刻成了最大的阻碍。布鲁斯尴尬的不断同对方道歉，却在抬头时不小心直接陷进了那双漂亮的蔚蓝眼眸。

 

就在那短暂的一瞬，布鲁斯便丧失了全部的言语能力，他呆呆的看着那一片色彩，仿佛灵魂都因此而被吸走。那双眼睛此刻看上去更像是藏匿着无尽神秘的，幽深静谧的宇宙或着深海。而没有了眼镜的遮挡，让布鲁斯更加清晰的看到在那虹膜上，还闪耀着一点斑斓的金棕色的光彩。他甚至能肯定，这双眼睛仅仅需一个回眸，就能由此而摄人心魂，让所有人都能心甘情愿的坠入这温柔的深渊，并由此而奉献出自己的……

 

“布鲁斯？布鲁斯！”

 

落在肩膀上的大力摇晃，让他从呆愣中猛然惊醒。克拉克焦急的声音在他耳边炸响，他被人用力的架了起来——此刻他才感到自己全身都在微微地打颤。眩晕迟缓的降临，布鲁斯感到眼前全是一片模糊的彩色光晕。他被自己的管家和仆人们塞进了椅子里，并很快地被用厚实的毛毯裹住。阿尔弗雷德在他面前说着什么，但是布鲁斯一个字都听不到，只是一味的努力的转着眼睛找寻着刚刚那片奇异的色彩，他张嘴想呼唤些什么，却只发出一阵模糊、低沉的咕哝。莫名的恐慌瞬间袭击了他最后的一点意识，布鲁斯奋力的从那些厚毯子挣扎出来，在一片混沌中试图抓住些什么——

 

一双手握住了他的。那冰冷湿滑的触感令他不由得抖了一下，但很快掌下的皮肤就变得干燥火热起来，迅速的仿佛刚刚的触感不过是他的错觉。有什么声音在他耳边低喃，嗡嗡的仿佛昆虫翅膀在空气中的震动，接着某些冰冷的液体被灌进了他的喉咙。布鲁斯翻涌的情绪莫名的得到了安抚，他喃喃着自己都听不清的语句，再次陷回到那一堆毯子之中，而握着他的那只手一直都没有松开。

 

 

布鲁斯不知道自己在昏沉中度过了多久。他被裹挟在粘稠的黑色梦境中无法醒来，枯木般上下晃动着沉浮，不知何处才是尽头。一阵猎犬的狂吠忽然响起，伴着风的呼啸声更增添了凄厉的色彩。布鲁斯感到自己的身体抽动了一下，接着他终于能挣扎着撑起自己沉重的眼皮。

 

这里是他的卧室。厚重的天鹅绒窗帘被拉的严严实实，但帷幔却只放下来了一半。屋内没有点燃蜡烛和油灯，只有壁炉里劈啪作响的昏暗火苗。布鲁斯艰难的试图从床上坐起来，但酸软的四肢却无法支撑住他的身体，他手腕一软就像着床边栽过去。一只手适时地伸过来，稳稳地接住了他歪斜的身体，然后将他轻柔的放回床上。

 

“克……唔……”

 

他试着开口，但干哑的嗓子发不出半个音节。床边的青年迟疑了一下，然后坐到布鲁斯身边，小心的让他靠进自己的怀里，慢慢的喂了他一些冰冷的液体。布鲁斯几乎是急切的吞了下去，极度的干渴让他根本来不及分辨那是什么。

 

“慢一点布鲁斯，别呛到自己。”克拉克的声音响了起来，他感到有人轻柔的擦去了他嘴角，以及下巴上的水渍。

 

“我……克拉克，我怎么了？”他的头依旧有些眩晕，眼前也仍旧模模糊糊，更别提泛着诡异酸痛的身体。

 

“您受凉了。”克拉克的声音在他耳畔忽远忽近，仿佛闪烁的烛火，“医生说是高烧导致的惊厥和意识混乱，他刚刚给您开了药，并说只要多休息就会好的。”

 

“真抱歉耽误了你的行程。”布鲁斯低沉的咕哝了一声，他的眼皮又开始往下坠，“我会……会补偿……补偿你……”

 

“嘘……别担心了布鲁斯，现在您只要好好休息。”

 

克拉克似乎站了起来，布鲁斯听到衣料摩擦的声音，接着他就被再次放回了床上，并被仔细的掖好了被角。布鲁斯努力的试着保持清醒，不想再陷入那一片永无止境的粘稠黑暗，但克拉克却伸手遮住了他的眼睛。

 

“睡吧，布鲁斯。”他的声音似乎在缥缈的远方，布鲁斯甚至搞不清那是真实的，还仅仅只是在高热中产生的幻觉。

 

“我不会让您有事的。”

 

 

他再醒来时，已经是第二天的清晨。昨晚的混沌已经完全的褪去，尽管身体依旧略感无力酸痛，但精神却意外地饱满，仿佛刚刚从一个舒适甜美的梦境中醒来一样。布鲁斯慢吞吞地把自己移到床边，理他不远处的卧榻上留着一条毯子——有人在这里陪伴了他整晚。

 

“布鲁斯少爷！”阿尔弗雷德恰好推门进来，老人立刻随手放下托盘，两步就跨到布鲁斯的身边，“您感觉如何？还有哪里不舒服？”

 

“阿尔弗，阿尔弗。”布鲁斯微笑着拉住老管家有些颤抖的手，“我现在好得很，别担心。唯一的问题只有我的肚子，它此刻正叫嚷着想要你亲手烤的小甜饼。”

 

“马上就来，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德的神色放松了下来，“咖啡和蔓越莓小甜饼。”

 

“哦，对了阿尔弗。”布鲁斯似乎想起了什么，叫住了忙碌的老管家，“昨晚……你陪了我一整晚？”

 

“不，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德慢慢的摇了摇头，“是克拉克少爷陪了您一整晚，他坚持让我去休息，并固执地认为这是他的责任。”

 

“真是……善良到愚蠢的乡下佬。”布鲁斯撇撇嘴，却根本遮掩不住脸上喜爱的笑意，“那他现在跑去哪里了？难道偷偷溜走了？”

 

“先请您原谅我昨天的僭越。”老管家微微欠身，但脸上却丝毫没有歉意，“我昨天无意间同克拉克少爷提起了有关您的疑问，尽管克拉克少爷看起来有些为难，但还是答应愿意为您解答那些疑问。现在，克拉克少爷正在书房翻阅那些文献和笔迹。”

 

布鲁斯试图摆出一副生气的神色，但是他眼中兴奋的光彩却暴露了他真实的心情。

 

“帮我更衣，阿尔弗。”他最终放弃了装模作样，精神百倍的从床上弹起，“把早餐也一起送过去。”

 

克拉克似乎在一直等着他的到来，因为布鲁斯一推开房门，就看到他已经候在了门边。青年帮着阿尔弗雷德垫好布鲁斯的伤腿，并且不顾他的反对联手将人用羊毛毯裹得严实。等阿尔弗雷德放下早餐，退出书房后，克拉克才坐到了布鲁斯的身边，露出一副格外严肃的表情。

 

“布鲁斯，您真的决定要这么做？”他皱着眉，仿佛面对的是一个格外严峻的问题，“就让它们这么消失也未尝不可，不会有人因此而责备您的。”

 

“不，克拉克。如果我不能真正的了解它，那我的一生都会被困惑和迷茫所折磨。”布鲁斯自嘲般的笑了笑，“如果陷入疯狂是韦恩们的最终命运，我也不会懦弱的逃避。”

 

“别这样说！布鲁斯！”克拉克有些激动的打断了他，甚至没发现自己没有使用敬语，“我绝不会让你陷入那种境地的！我发誓！”

 

“谢谢你的关心，克拉克。”布鲁斯愣了一下，随后苦笑着拍了拍他的后背，“但以后别那么轻易地就许下诺言，因为你不知道自己能不能实现这些许愿。”

 

克拉克看起来似乎想争辩些什么，但是布鲁斯的神情让他选择了沉默。晨风从半开的窗户间溜了进来，拂过那些陈旧的羊皮纸，发出细微的脆响。

 

“那么你想从你哪里开始？”他拿过手边的一本破烂的笔迹，随意的翻开。

 

“从梦境之源开始。”

 

“梦……什么？”克拉克很显然没有听懂布鲁斯的意思，他迷惑的歪头又问了一遍。

 

布鲁斯拉开写字台的抽屉，从侧边的暗格中拿出一个被紫色绒布包裹的物体。他小心地打开，那里面是一本满沾满污渍，几乎要散架牛皮书。

 

“这就是韦恩家族的起源，一切都从那个神秘的梦开始。”

 

 

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

“I’a I’a. Cthulhu Fhtagn. ”

那几个音节优雅而完美的从青年口中迸发，仿佛什么动人的旋律般，让布鲁斯有了片刻的失神。他过于直白火热的视线，让克拉克那些牛皮纸上抬起头，疑惑地看向坐在自己对面的庄园主人。

“布鲁斯？”他小心翼翼的开口，仿佛稍微大声一点都是对这位绅士的冒犯，“怎么了？”

“哦！呃……没，没什么。”他干咳了一声掩饰自己的失态，“所以这句I’a I’a Cthulhu Fha……”

“Cthulhu Fhtagn . ”克拉克耐心的为他重复了一遍。

“它有什么含义？”布鲁斯用指尖摩挲着那些诡异的字符，“我的父亲在最后的时间里，一直在喃喃这句话。”

他翻过一页残破的笔记，尽管优雅的花体字，已经因为潮湿的气候而晕开了大半，但残留的部分仍旧能让人看清，那张牛皮纸上写的满满都是“I’a I’a. Cthulhu Fhtagn”。

“唉呀，唉呀，克苏鲁——弗坦。”克拉克轻声回答了问题，但他好看的眉头却皱了起来，露出布鲁斯已经熟悉的那种为难的表情，“我……布鲁斯我……我还是觉得这不是个好主意。”

“让我永远的被蒙蔽在一无所知和混沌中，就是个好主意？”

“有的时候一无所知，或许才是最好的选择。”

“已经太迟了！克拉克！已经太迟了！”布鲁斯忽然捶着桌面大吼起来，打理整齐的头发随着他的动作滑落，增添了些许癫狂的意味，“早在十多年前，我的一无所知就已经随着我父亲的棺椁，一同埋进了哥谭该死的泥土里！我已经！我已经——”

“镇静，布鲁斯，镇静。”克拉克以他看不清的速度从另一边奔了过来，单膝跪在他的椅子前，握住他被自己砸红的双手安抚，“没事了，没事了，已经没事了。”

低沉的声音传入他的耳畔，奇妙的安抚了布鲁斯躁动的神经，他深吸口气终于让理智回归原位。他想同克拉克对自己刚刚的失态道歉，但那些单词卡在喉咙里怎么都不肯出来。克拉克微笑着摇摇头表示自己并不在意，然后倒了杯温热的红茶塞进他手里。布鲁斯这才感觉到身上莫名的寒冷，双手也在不甚明显的抖动。

“我知道你的急切，布鲁斯。”克拉克帮他把身上的毯子裹得更紧了些，“但是你绝不能因此而冒进，我们父辈所接触的东西神秘危险，甚至带有某种意义上的邪恶。你迈出的任何一步，都有可能是它们阴暗的陷阱。”

“但是你会帮我的，是不是？克拉克？”

布鲁斯转头看向他，蜜色的瞳孔微微震颤，他并不清楚自己为何如此笃定，笃定克拉克绝不会拒绝他的任何请求，他甚至搞不清自己为何如此的信任对方，明明他们才相识不过两天。

“是的布鲁斯。”果然不出他所料，克拉克毫不迟疑的就答应了这个请求，“只要你需要，我就会永远都在。只是现在，布鲁斯你该吃药，并且休息一下。你的病才刚好，更何况你腿上还有伤。”

“天哪，你现在简直就像是阿尔弗雷德的复刻版。”布鲁斯毫不矜持的翻了个白眼，却任由对方扶着他倚靠在书房宽大的沙发上。

“潘尼沃斯先生嘱咐过我，要让你多休息。”小镇青年露出他特有的，略显傻气的微笑，“我不能辜负他的信任。”

“真不知道谁到底才是这里的主人。”布鲁斯吞下那些药水，故作气恼的咕哝着，却根本掩饰不住脸上淡淡的笑意。

“当然是你，布鲁斯。”克拉克坐到他身边的椅子上，继续翻看那些陈旧的手稿和剪报，“希望我能在你醒来前，发现一些有用的线索。”

“谢谢……克拉……”

疲惫与药物里让他昏沉的成分，开始一同在他体内发酵。布鲁斯含混的咕哝了句什么，声音模糊的，连他自己都听不清其中任何一个字母。他迷糊的样子让克拉克轻笑起来，伸手为他掖了掖身上的羊毛毯。

“睡吧布鲁斯，我会一直在这里。”

于是布鲁斯便欣然而迅速的的滑入了梦境。只是在意识消散的前一刻，他隐约的感到了些许疑惑。

阿尔弗雷德今天泡的红茶，怎么好像有点太甜了？

 

他用手遮住了眼睛。

夺目的阳光从树叶间落下来，汇聚成圆形的光斑在他的面颊上闪耀。用来遮挡的拉丁文课本滑了下去，压折了他耳边的几株杂草。鸟儿在枝桠间烦人的嘀啾着，迫使他不情不愿的，将意识从混沌中拉出来。

远处的天湛蓝的仿佛海面，漂浮着轻薄的线状白云。他困倦的起身，隐约记得自己本应该在等待什么人。一阵微风温柔的划过，让树冠和草叶沙沙地响了起来。鸟儿的嘀啾忽然戛然而止，生锈的风标也停下了恼人的吱呀声。就在这刹那之间，整个世界似乎陷入了粘稠的停滞。

然后他听到了一声呼唤，含混、模糊，仿佛在遥远的天际，又仿佛是耳畔诡秘的低喃。但是他却无比笃定，那是向着自己发出的召唤。他的心脏因此而剧烈的鼓动，莫名的激动袭击了他的理智，让他狼狈的爬起，甚至来不及掸去身上的草叶。他跌跌撞撞的向着不远处，那片茂密幽暗的森林走去。那呼唤就隐藏这些重重的植株之后，甜美的，温柔的诱惑着他扑入自己的怀抱。

“布鲁斯。”

有人突然喊了他的名字。在耳边炸响的音节，让他猛地从激动的战栗中回神。而眼前原本美好的景致，在这一瞬间便消失的毫无踪影。他脚下不再是柔软茂密的草丛，而是带着诡异腥甜味道的污泥，一波波的从前方漫涌到他的身边。天空与阳光也被黑暗的空气所吞噬，只剩下什么无形的物体在他的周身滑动。他看不见，只能听到偶尔水花溅起的声响。

恐惧如同乌云般滚滚的压下，让他几乎无法维持站立的姿势。湿凉的惧意沿着他的脚踝上爬，残忍的冰冻住他每一条温热的血管。他止不住的战栗颤抖，却丝毫没有逃开的意念。因为有什么，有什么难言的神奇躲在那深重的黑暗之后，令他神往，令他痴迷，令他心甘情愿的——

“布鲁斯。”

又是那一声呼唤，但这一次却显得格外温柔。有人揽住了他的腰，搂抱着他远离了那一片诡谲的泥污。腰间的触感由冰冷湿滑，逐渐变得柔软火热，让那些黑色的恐怖从他的心头退却。原本紧绷的神经逐渐变得松弛，他发出一声安心的长叹，意识便就再次迅速的滑入了黑暗的深渊。

 

布鲁斯醒过来时，克拉克仍旧在认真的翻看着那些手稿和笔记。阴暗的光线柔和了他脸上刀削般的线条，黑色的卷发柔软的垂下来，让他看上去无辜而真诚。克拉克在牛皮纸上飞速的写着什么，常年的辛勤劳作，让他的手指变得粗壮并布满了茧子。可精致纤细的羽毛笔在他手中，却又是那么的优雅得体，看不出一丝属于乡下农夫的笨拙。  
粗犷的自由与优雅的礼节，在他身上仿佛浑然一体，令他充满了野性的吸引，却又丝毫不显得愚蠢粗俗。布鲁斯敢肯定，所有见过克拉克的人，没有谁会不喜欢这个带着有点傻气笑容的大个子。他仿佛天生带有魔力一样，让人们忍不住的信任他，亲近他。

“感觉好些了吗？”仿佛是觉察到了他的视线，翻看着剪报的克拉克轻声询问，他写完最后一行，然后微笑着转头看向身边的布鲁斯。

“好的不能能再好了。”韦恩庄园的主人在柔软的羊毛毯中哼哼，声音里还带着刚刚睡醒的慵懒音调，“有什么发现了吗？肯特学者？”

这个带有玩笑和宠爱意义的称呼，让克拉克立刻红了耳朵。他尽肯能的藏起自己的羞窘，把那张画着示意图的牛皮纸递给了布鲁斯。那些字虽然比不上贵族们高傲的花体，却十分正解有力，一看便知它们的主人受到过良好的教育。

“我翻阅了这里全部的剪报，然后在这里发现了重合。”克拉克翻出一份陈旧的剪报，小心的把泛黄的脆弱纸张打开，“你祖父第一次在他的笔记中，提到那些有关梦中的神谕是在1832年。而这一年，正好是比拉彗星出现的时间。”

“这只是个巧合，克拉克。”布鲁斯苦笑着摇摇头，“那一年有很多人都受到了影响，但后来被证明那不过是一次集体发作的歇斯底里症。”

“但是这些东西也正好是那一年出现的。”他把另一份报纸拿了出来，将两个日期放到了一起，“他们都是同一时间发生的事情。”

“这是什么？”布鲁斯皱着眉头接了过来，“阿卡姆镇上的展览会？带有奇特花纹的手镯残片，打捞自印第茅斯港口附近的魔鬼礁。”

“你看它上面的图腾。”克拉克指着那副尚且还算清晰的手绘图，“是不是与你祖父描述的神明带的王冠有些相似？”

“我的天啊……”布鲁斯猛地坐了起来，他夺过克拉克手中的剪报本，快速的往后翻看，在层层的历史之中，找到了那过于简短的几句话，“1846年，印第茅斯发生了离奇的大瘟疫，居民数量锐减大半，原因不明。”

克拉克点点头，然后把他祖父的笔记也递了过去：“同一年，你祖父来到了美洲大陆，也是比拉彗星的尾端再次经过地球的时间。”

“所以这……这并不是一场不幸的集体谵妄。”布鲁斯抬头看向克拉克，他的瞳孔剧烈的震颤着，“而是他们真的受到了来源不明的召唤。”

“恐怕是的。”克拉克的眉头又皱了起来，“只是我暂时还搞不清，这召唤到底是来自彗星的碎屑，还是源于深海埋葬的历史。”

“又或者二者间有。”布鲁斯迅速的翻开另一本手稿，“我父亲曾多次提到’来自外星的光彩’，却对距离他最近的印第茅斯的异闻毫不理会。”

“你是说对他们发出的召唤的来源，并不是同一个？”克拉克凑过去看了眼手稿上的日期，轻声念道，“27日，今夜突降了一场夺目的异星光雨，天空仿佛在剧烈的燃烧。28日，昨晚我也终于得到了父亲说过的神谕……”

“这些都发生在1872年11月，正好是比拉彗星又一次经过。”布鲁斯忽然感到喉咙发紧，“而在十三年后的1885年，比拉彗星再一次经过的时候，我的父亲已经彻底沉迷于对那位神明的崇拜中了。”

“这么说——”

克拉克的话没来得及说完，便被门口传来的敲门声所打断，阿尔弗雷德的声音紧跟着传了进来：

“很抱歉打断您和克拉克少爷。”老管家抱歉又为难的开口，“但是奥古先生坚持说有要事找您……奥古先生？奥古先生——”

阿尔弗雷德的话被一阵杂乱的脚步声打断，接着书房的门就被粗鲁的打开了，雷霄·奥古大步的跨了进来。

“韦恩先生，别来无恙。”纵使岁月已经爬上了他的脸和头发，但是身形和气势却仍旧给人以极大地压迫感，更别提他嘴角上常带的那种，带有癫狂色彩的微笑，“真抱歉打断了您与客人的会谈。”

“没错。如您所见，我现在脱不开身。”布鲁斯的态度算得上是毫不客气，他抿紧嘴角神色阴沉的看着对方，“只能麻烦奥古先生明天再来。”

“真可惜，我本来还想和您谈谈生意上的事情。”虽然他对话的人是布鲁斯，但是那双精明的眼睛却一刻不停的再打量着一旁的克拉克，“那我就勉为其难的等到明天吧。”

“不送。”布鲁斯看都懒得看他，直接做了一个送客的手势。

奥古也并不气恼，他眯着眼再次打量了下屋里的两人，然后才转身离去。

 

—TBC—


	5. Chapter 5

05

雷霄·奥古粗鲁野蛮的闯入，让布鲁斯格外愤怒。他表情阴沉的用力合上手边的书籍，激起了一大片烟尘。

“这个疯子。”不等门外的脚步声消失，他就忍不住恶声咒骂，“若不是看在他和我父亲曾有交情的份上，韦恩庄园早就对他下了禁令！”

他这副有些癫狂的失态模样，似乎吓到了一旁的克拉克。青年满脸担忧却又有些不知所措，最后他只是小心的覆住了布鲁斯的那只手。

“我很好，克拉克。”布鲁斯努力的挤出了个笑容，这间沾染了奥古身上鱼腥味的房间，忽然让他无法再忍受分毫，“不如我们出去走走，哥谭可是难得见到一回阳光。”

 

他们走出大门时，奥古的马车已经离开，只剩下几道潮湿的车辙印，以及空气中逐渐淡去的令人作呕的腥气。此刻的阳光已经不再像清晨时那样耀眼，一层浮云遮住了它大部分的光彩，但却没有往日那般阴沉。

但布鲁斯对此不甚在意，离开那间书房之后，他的神情看起来明显轻松了许多。他与克拉克并排着走在庄园别致的林荫路上，猎犬们在他们的脚边来回奔跑，时不时惊起在灌木中觅食的鸟雀。它们会叼来各种各样的小玩意向主人示好，但是对于一旁的克拉克却不怎么友善，一开始甚至对着他不停地狺狺狂吠。

“抱歉克拉克，它们从来没有这样过。”布鲁斯有些尴尬地同他道歉，“之后我会让阿尔弗派驯兽师再好好训练它们。”

“没事的，布鲁斯。”小镇青年温和羞涩的笑着，“我从小就不怎么受动物们的欢迎。呃……应该说它们一见到我就会躁动不安。”

“喔，这对于生长在农场你来说，可真是不幸。”布鲁斯惋惜的摇摇头，但嘴角却微微的勾了起来，“你没挤过牛奶，或是骑过马，我猜？”

“哦，布鲁斯。”克拉克故作为难的推了推眼镜，“请别拿这个取笑我。”

“不，不，我只是觉得在挤牛奶这方面，我们大概彼此彼此。”

他们相视一眼，然后一同笑了起来。覆在布鲁斯脸上的阴霾，终于开始缓慢的消散。他们又多聊了些克拉克在农场中的日常起居和工作，这与城市生活完全不同的生活方式，让布鲁斯变得兴致勃勃起来。

“真希望哪天我能去拜访你的家乡，克拉克。”布鲁斯驻足在花园的湖边，“看看你说的那些比房屋还大的云朵，以及望不到尽头的玉米地。”

“随时都欢迎你的到来，布鲁斯。”克拉克激动的拉住他的手臂，随后又立即意识到了自己的失态，“呃……我、我只是——”

“我十分期待那天的到来。”他笑着拍了拍青年的肩膀，但很快那笑容便就消失不见，“只是……要等到这一切结束之后。”

“我能理解，布鲁斯。只是别那么苛求自己，这会把你拖垮的。”克拉克的声音温柔却异常的缥缈，“偶尔也需要让自己休息一下。”

跑累的猎犬们趴到了布鲁斯脚边，打着满足的呼噜享受微风和树荫。头顶灰色的阴云裂开了几道缝隙，露出蔚蓝天空的一角。略显刺眼的阳光立刻铺满了湖面，水鸟们聒噪着向那处游去，大声的拍打着翅膀。树枝的阴影在他们的头顶随风摇晃，有那么一瞬布鲁斯觉得那些影子其实是在疯狂的扭动，但他只是把这归为自己被阳光晃花了眼。

“奥古原本也是个体面精明的绅士，有自己的庄园产业，以及家人子嗣。”短暂的沉默后，布鲁斯忽然开口，“但是自从某次他出海归来之后，整个人就变得彻底不一样了。”

“他是不是遭遇了大海浪？”克拉克忍不住好奇的插话，“我听人说，那些巨大的海浪能吞下一整条船。”

“哦不，他的船队遇到的可比巨大海浪还要可怕，我的男孩。”这种内陆居民对大海的形容，让布鲁斯有点无奈的摇摇头，“他的船队遭遇了风暴——大概是上千个巨大海浪那么可怕。”

看在对方满脸迷惑的份儿上，他最后又好心尽量形象的比喻了一下。克拉克立刻似懂非懂的点头，他认真地样子让布鲁斯忍忍不住笑着摇了摇头。

“可在回来之后，他就陷入了对某种东西的狂热崇拜，逢人便说自己在某处不知名的海域里，遇到了一位伟大的神明。他甚至不惜抛弃了在哥谭的所有产业，带领全家搬去了阿卡姆镇的港口边，只为了时刻能向着海面祭拜。”

“那他们在海上到底遇到了什么东西？”。

“没有人知道这些人到底遭遇了什么，因为靠岸时就剩下了一艘船，以及奥古一个活人。”布鲁斯的手指无意识的敲打着拐杖的顶端，“那艘破烂不堪的船上挂满了藤壶和海草，而满身恶臭污泥的奥古，就站在摇摇欲坠的桅杆上，大声的呼喊着谁也听不懂的话，神情恍惚又满脸扭曲的活像个疯子——”

布鲁斯忽然陷入了沉默，很显然这再次引起了他某些不愉快的回忆。他闭上眼深深地呼了口气，克拉克担忧的扶着他的肩膀，青年身上不知名的熏香让他感到平静。

“我没事。”布鲁斯对着克拉克微笑了一下，“后来奥古不知从哪里打听到我父亲的秘密研究，便以谈生意的名义造访了韦恩庄园。他们在书房里单独谈了好几个小时，出来时已经成为了彼此的挚友。”

“莫非……他们信奉的是同一位神明？”克拉克犹犹豫豫的提出了自己的疑问。

“我不知道。”布鲁斯望着湖面，一下一下的摇着头，“但我觉得，他们曾经以为信奉的是同一个神明。”

“曾经？”

克拉克的追问没有得到布鲁斯的回答，他只是继续了刚刚的话题。

“父亲在奥古的邀请下，去过他在阿卡姆的住所和海边的祭坛。但回来之后，父亲就声称自己受到了欺骗，并烧掉了与奥古往来的全部信件。没过多久，阿卡姆那边也传来了奥古被逮捕的消息。虽然后来澄清那不过是一场误会，但奥古家的声誉却因此受损，生意也开始一落千丈，他的家人和仆役都纷纷离开。而他的行径也变得越来越疯狂，现在许多人都已经将他拒之门外。”

“这么看来，奥古先生还真是不幸。”

“也许。但说不定他也正乐在其中。”

沉默在他们之间无声的蔓延开来。风推动着浮云又遮住了难得的阳光，阴影下开始变得有些阴冷。布鲁斯的目光追随着那一群水鸟，直到它们全都扑楞着从湖中飞走。而克拉克安静地陪在他的身侧。

“回去吧。”

当猎狗们又开始躁动时，布鲁斯终于疲惫的开口。

 

他们没有再回去那间书房。身为家主的布鲁斯即使在受伤静养的时候，也有着大量的事务需要亲自处理。有关家族的信仰，不得不暂时搁置下来。而克拉克也有自己的事情要办，在午餐之后，他就因为需要给家里发电报而去了镇上。慷慨的韦恩主人不仅替他支付了全部的费用，还让克拉克乘自己的马车前往邮局。而腼腆的乡下男孩，自然是争不过对方的坚持，只能听从主人的安排。

“布鲁斯少爷，克拉克少爷已经出发了。”阿尔弗雷德出现在门口，带着药剂和安神的花草茶，“您完全可以信任韦恩家族聘用的马夫，他绝不会因为没有您的陪伴，就让克拉克少爷在半路上摔死。”

“我没有在担心！”韦恩家主有些气急败坏的反驳，用力的合上了窗户。

“要是您能离窗口远一点，或许会更有说服力。”老管家从容的面对着主人的怒火，“而且如果您多关心一下自己的身体，这种时节出门散步，只穿一件外套是绝对不够的。而受凉发热的病人，更不该在这种情况下出门。”

对此，布鲁斯只能粗鲁的翻个白眼，然后在老管家开始说教前，缩进温暖柔软的床里。他不怎么情愿的吞下那些，味道古怪的药水，然后心不在焉的喝着温度适宜的茶。

“您还好吗？”阿尔弗雷德的询问，让布鲁斯意识到对方并没有像往常一样离开。

“不，并不好。”他放下杯子，缩进厚实柔软的枕头中，“阿尔弗，有关奥古和他神明的信件笔记，真的全被父亲烧毁了？”

“我想是的，布鲁斯少爷。”老管家的表情变得有些感慨，“而且无论奥古先生和老爷之间发生过什么，在他们断绝来往的那一刻起，都已经不再重要——”

“但他却从未禁止奥古踏入韦恩庄园。”布鲁斯打断了阿尔弗雷德，“我只是希望奥古的所作所为，与父亲的信仰毫不相干。尤其是不要牵扯到克拉克，那个年轻人是无辜的。”

“当然不会，布鲁斯少爷您多虑了。”阿尔弗雷德端走了空掉的杯子，“如果需要您可以禁止奥古踏进这里，这些年韦恩家对他们已经足够宽容。”

“没有这个必要，我想他不会再来了。”布鲁斯表情阴郁的看着壁炉里跳动的火焰，“我想无论他来韦恩庄园想干什么，都已经在离开前达到了目的。”

 

当韦恩家族的马车，在城镇的中心广场上停下时，已经有不少姑娘和少妇，从窗户里探出头来，期望着英俊文雅的韦恩先生出现。但是从车上下来的，却是一个从未见过的，带着皱巴巴帽子的大个子。男人带着一副蠢笨的黑框眼镜，佝偻着缩在一身很旧的大衣里，那人笨手笨脚的甚至差点被自己绊个跟头。

克拉克就在这一片窃窃私语中，挤进了邮局的小门。无数的目光黏在他的背后，让他感到焦躁而又局促不安，这使得他的额头和手心开始冒出细密的汗珠。但幸好有人将他从这地狱般的处境中给解救了出来。

“嘿！你就是韦恩庄园的那位客人，对不对？”一位金发的绅士搭上了他的肩膀，“奥利弗·奎恩，很高兴认识你。”

“克拉克·肯特，认识您真荣幸，奎恩先生。”克拉克悄悄地蹭掉了手掌的汗，才敢和奎恩我了握手。

“你是布鲁斯的同学？还是在哪个舞会上认识的朋友？”热情的奎恩先生毫不见外的搭着克拉克的肩膀，“难道说你是他的远房亲戚？你们的关系一定很亲密，我猜。要知道，他可是从来都不会让人留宿的。”

周围的人，或多或少都听出了奎恩话中带有的，淡淡的讽刺意味。但是这个从乡下来的傻小子，却好像根本没听明白一样。他只是抓着自己的帽子，腼腆的笑着摇了摇头。

“不，都不是，奎恩先生。我只是前来归还属于韦恩先生的东西，然后他便慷慨的让我留宿了几日。”

这诚恳又直白的回答，反倒让奎恩噎了一下。

他在回到哥谭的当天就听说了，韦恩庄园竟然留宿了一位客人的消息，早已经传遍了哥谭的各个角落。要知道，虽然韦恩家主热情好客，喜爱舞会和出游，却古怪的从来不会留任何人在庄园过夜。关于他这奇怪的癖好，哥谭镇上的人们众说纷纭，但与布鲁斯一同长大的奎恩却十分的明白，对方其实是不习惯与人亲近而已。

所以这个前来留宿的客人，令他格外的好奇。但在见到对方时，却又忍不住的怀疑，他是不是用什么骗术蒙蔽了布鲁斯。因为这家伙一看就不像会与韦恩家族有交集的样子——完完全全的一副乡下农夫的模样。这也让他在一开始，就故意讽刺了这个年轻人。

“我猜布鲁斯一定十分的喜欢你。”奎恩用大笑掩埋了杠杠的尴尬，然后勾住有些疑惑的克拉克的肩膀，“要知道，他可是从来不会让客人留宿的。”

“这、这样吗？”他的动作让克拉克踉跄了一下，青年狼狈的扶住了自己下滑的眼镜。

“当然！以我和他多年的友情起誓！”等那封派往斯莫威尔的电报一发完，他就片刻不停的带着克拉克往外走去，“正好今天我也准备去探望他。”

奎恩翘着嘴角看了看克拉克。

“我想，我们一定会有很多共同话题的。”

 

—TBC—


	6. Chapter 6

06

“真是令人感到不快的家伙。”奎恩哼了一声，然后一把勾住了克拉克的肩膀，“嘿！你就是韦恩庄园的那位客人，对不对？奥利弗·奎恩，很高兴认识你。”

“克、克拉克·肯特，认识您真荣幸，奎恩先生。”克拉克被他的动能做弄得一个趔趄，眼镜差点从鼻梁上滑下去。

“你是布鲁斯的同学？还是在哪个舞会上认识的朋友？”热情的奎恩先生毫不见外的搭着克拉克的肩膀，“难道说你是他的远房亲戚？你们的关系一定很亲密，我猜。要知道，他可是从来都不会让人留宿的。”

那些探头探脑围观的人，或多或少都听出了奎恩话中带有的，淡淡的讽刺意味。但是这个从乡下来的傻小子，却好像根本没听明白一样。他只是抓着自己的帽子，腼腆的笑着摇了摇头。

“不，都不是，奎恩先生。我只是前来归还属于韦恩先生的东西，然后他便慷慨的让我留宿了几日。”

克拉克的脸上满是诚恳和羞赧，再加上这异常直白的回答，反倒让奎恩噎了一下，让他不由得收起了轻浮的态度，认真审视起这个乡下来的青年。

韦恩庄园竟然留宿了一位客人的消息，早已经传遍了哥谭的各个角落。要知道，虽然韦恩家主热情好客，喜爱舞会和出游，却古怪的从来不会留任何人在庄园过夜。关于他这奇怪的癖好，哥谭镇上的人们众说纷纭，但与布鲁斯一同长大的奎恩却十分的明白，对方其实是不习惯与人亲近而已。

所以这个能在庄园留宿的陌生客人，令他感到格外的好奇。但在见到对方时，却又忍不住的怀疑，他是不是用什么骗术蒙蔽了布鲁斯。因为这家伙一看就不像会与韦恩家族有交集的样子——完完全全的一副乡下农夫的模样。这也让他在一开始，就故意讽刺了这个年轻人。

“我猜布鲁斯一定十分的喜欢你。”奎恩用大笑掩埋了刚刚的尴尬，大力的拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，“要知道，他可是从来不会让客人留宿的。”

“这、这样吗？”他的动作让克拉克又踉跄了一下，青年慌里慌张的扶住了自己下滑的眼镜。

“当然！以我和他多年的友情起誓！”他的动作让奎恩大笑起来，这个有点笨手笨脚的乡下青年，莫名的赢得了他的好感，“真凑巧，今天我也准备去探望他，我们正好顺路。”

奎恩一把挽住克拉克的手臂，不由分说的把他往马车上带，根本不给他任何开口的机会。

“我想，我们一定会有很多话题的。”

 

等到那辆马车终于回到韦恩庄园时，布鲁斯已经在门口踱步了老半天。马车刚刚在大门前停稳，他就立刻拖着伤腿走了过去，用力的打开车门。

“怎么用了那么长的时间——”

“嘿，布鲁斯，真不知道你这么想我。”

但是从车里钻出来的不是克拉克，而是满脸笑意的奎恩。男人两步就从车上跳了下来，给了布鲁斯一个拥抱。

“好久不见了，我的朋友。”他拍了拍布鲁斯的后背，然后对着那条伤腿露出一个坏笑，“为爱情留下的勋章？没有我在你还真是容易轻敌。”

“你就别再嘲笑我了，奥利。”布鲁斯无奈的摇摇头，半真半假的锤了他肩膀一拳，“倒是你怎么跑到了我的马车上？”

“凑巧遇到了你的客人。”奎恩用手肘轻轻捅了捅刚刚走下马车的克拉克，“如果不是我出现的及时，恐怕他就会被奥古那个鬼老头给拐走了。”

“什么？”这让布鲁斯立刻变得警觉起来，他一把拉过克拉克的胳膊，上上下下仔细的打量了一遍，“他对你做了什么？”

“呃……奥古先生只是跟我说了几句话而已。”克拉克老老实实的任由布鲁斯动作，“他虽然有点怪，但我觉得他不是个坏人。”

“不是个坏人？”奎恩和布鲁斯异口同声的反问，满脸写的都是不可思议。

“你没跟他介绍一下奥古的’丰功伟绩’？”奎恩转向身边的布鲁斯，的语气里多了一点责备的味道。

“怎么可能！”布鲁斯毫不客气的抬起拐杖，用力磕了一下奎恩的鞋跟，“我只是没想到，这家伙竟然不设防到了这种地步。”

“可是……”

“哦，亲爱的克拉克，你可绝对不能被他的外表所迷惑。”奎恩搭上克拉克的肩膀，打断了他的话，“凡是被他花言巧语骗去阿卡姆港的年轻人，没有人知道他们的下落。”

“他、他们失踪了？”克拉克惊讶的看看奎恩又看看布鲁斯，“那他们的家人没有去报警吗？”

“你以为哥谭是什么地方？”布鲁斯轻蔑的哼了声，“在这里警察们都对他睁只眼闭只眼，更别提贫民窟里的阿卡姆港。”

“但奥古不是被——”

“那可是多亏了新上任的戈登局长，还有秘密线人送来的线索。可警察们把阿卡姆翻了个遍，也没能找到那些年轻人，最后不得不以误会结案放了奥古，戈登还差点因此被降职。唯一被证实的，只有奥古确实在信奉某些不知名的神。要我说，那家伙一定相当邪恶。”

这话让克拉克一愣，他小心的看了眼一旁的布鲁斯，但是对方却没有任何的表情，只是平静的听着奎恩的话，仿佛这些都与他毫不相干。

“少爷们，茶水已经备好了，不如进来享受下点心和舒适的椅子？”阿尔弗雷德适时地出现在门口，“下午好，奥利弗少爷。”

“当然，我可是很想念您亲手做的点心。”奎恩率先走上台阶，拥抱了下老管家，“好久不见，阿尔弗。”

“我的荣幸，奥利弗少爷。”

 

之后他们没在谈论这件令人厌恶的事情，转而聊起了奎恩这次前往欧洲的见闻。这让奎恩充分发挥了他的演讲天赋——格外生动而形象的描绘自己见到的一切。虽然这其中绝对掺了不少夸大的成分，但却并不让人感到厌烦，反倒是有着别种的趣味。这让克拉克将刚刚的局促与腼腆抛在脑后，不停地好奇询问，而奎恩也乐得做那个耐心的讲述者。

“有机会你们真应该去见一见那座水晶宫。”晚餐也无法堵住奎恩的演讲，他挥舞着自己的叉子比划宫殿的形状，把礼仪全都丢在了脑后，当然是在阿尔弗雷德不在的前提下，“不骗你，说它是大英帝国的标志真是一点都不为过。”

“我十分相信奥利弗少爷不会骗人。”阿尔弗雷德悄无生息的出现在他身后，“但是我也觉得，叉子在令人信服上起不到太大的作用。”

克拉克赶忙低头，仿佛对自己盘子里的汤汁产生了极大的兴趣。布鲁斯则继续镇定的喝红酒，但仔细一看就能发现他的肩膀抖得厉害。最后奎恩的叉子以弄脏了为由，被阿尔弗雷德给收走，用一个勺子作为了替代。

“阿尔弗总让我觉得，我还是那个不到十岁的小男孩。”奎恩一脸郁闷的用勺子戳着自己的甜点，“我该庆幸今天的甜点是焦糖布丁吗？”

“嗯哼。”但布鲁斯只是不置可否的耸耸肩。

“够了，别再笑我了布鲁斯，我都看到你的肩膀在抖动了！”他故作不满的挥着勺子，完全没注意自己后面有人。

“您的勺子也脏了吗？奥利弗少爷？”

“……”

奎恩的眼神里全是悲愤的控诉。

 

“我会尽快派人去你的办公室签合同。”晚餐结束后，布鲁斯陪着奎恩走到门口，“第一批货物最好在五月前起航，避开夏季糟糕的天气。”

“不如明天我带着合同再来一趟韦恩庄园。”奎恩看了眼他的腿，“伤号就该好好休养别乱跑。”

“哦，明天卢修斯就会回来了。”布鲁斯冲他狡黠地眨眨眼，“这种事情我当然不会随便交给别人。”

“真不知道卢修斯这么多年是怎么忍受过来的。”奎恩笑着摇了摇头，接过仆人递来的外套。

“你只是在嫉妒我有这么能干的合伙人。”布鲁斯愉快的哼了一声，语气里满是洋洋得意。

“好吧，好吧，我可真是’嫉妒’你。”奎恩搭上他的肩膀，“还有，布鲁斯。我真高兴你终于又开始接纳别人。”

“奥利——”布鲁斯知道对方又想说些什么，但奎恩没有给他阻止的机会。

“无论从前发生过什么，那都不该是你去承担的。”他担忧的看着自己的挚友，“有些东西消失了，会比存在更好。”

“奥古的出现只是个意外。”布鲁斯微微蹙眉，将那只手从自己的肩膀上拉了下来，“奥利你知道，我只是——只是想得到一个答案，无论什么样的都好，只要它是一个答案。”

“布鲁斯你要知道，你永远都值得更好的生活。”奎恩无奈的叹了口气，“这一切最终都会被时间埋没，你不该成为它的囚徒。”

他的视线越过友人的肩膀，看了眼正在和阿尔弗雷德说话的克拉克，微笑着的小镇青年，在昏暗的灯光下仿佛被一圈暗淡的彩虹围绕，似乎天生就带着神秘的吸引力。也许他就是那个能够将布鲁斯，从那些污泥般的梦魇中拉出来的——

这个突然冒出的想法，让奎恩自己都吓了一跳。

但是布鲁斯没有注意到友人的异常，他只是同往常一样含糊的回应了几句。奎恩知道韦恩家族大部分的秘密，并且多年来一直忠实的为他保守着秘密。他知道那些都是真诚的关心和担忧，但是他也知道这一切都宛如心底的尖刺，永远都不会随着时间而让他获得安宁。而克拉克的到来，只不过恰好为他提供了借口。

“但愿如此，奥利。”

他最后这样说道。

 

“布鲁斯，进来吧。”当奎恩的马车驶入夜色之中，克拉克抱着大衣出现在布鲁斯身后，“这个季节的夜晚还是很凉的。”

“你现在已经成为我的第二个管家了吗？”布鲁斯任由对方为自己披上大衣，转头微笑着打趣道，“我可不会付你工资。”

“你是我的朋友，布鲁斯。”克拉克推了推自己的眼镜，露出他一如既往地，真诚到有些傻气的笑容，“为朋友做这些是应该的。”

大门在他们的面前合上，昏暗的灯光在那些浮雕上跃动。他第一次注意到那些繁复的花纹中，隐隐浮动着与这个世界不同的，蜿蜒扭曲的景象，那些东西仿佛在不停的晃动，沿着他落在上面的影子攀爬，缓慢的融进他的血脉。一种异样的烦躁突然席卷了布鲁斯，让他控制不住自己的声音，

“你怎么肯定我已经把你当做了自己的朋友？”他转身，用力的用食指戳上克拉克的胸口，“如果我厚待你只是为了你所知道的线索，只是为了单纯的来利用你呢？”

布鲁斯很少会在意别人的看法，或是对方的感受，只要能够达到目的，走什么样的途径他都不太在意，毕竟这个世界只有在你强迫他的时候才会公平。但是……但是这个鲁莽的，突兀的闯进他领地的青年，让他第一次没有防范的意图。克拉克愣在那里，双手还维持着为他披衣服的动作。他疑惑地难以置信的眨了眨眼，然后露出了一个略显傻气的笑容。

“那也没关系。”他轻快地，真诚的回答道，“因为你从没有伤害我的意图。”

“那也只是现在。”这个回答让布鲁斯轻松了许多，他抬手敲了敲克拉克的胸口，“没准我就会在半夜把你偷偷运到码头做苦力。”

“不，你不会这样做的。”克拉克不假思索的就否定了他的话。

“你怎么这么肯定？”

“我就是这么肯定。”

而克拉克只是对着他神秘的眨眨眼，不肯正面回应他的提问。

 

—TBC—


	7. Chapter 7

07

令人不安的厚重云层，严丝合缝的这比在小镇的上空。他躲在柴垛的后面，看着自己脚下暗淡模糊阴影，耳边是那几个可怜的孩子疯狂的尖叫。而被警长和神父盘问的娜拉，只是一味地拼命摇头。躲在谷仓外的小姑娘逃过一劫，但仅仅是听到了声音，就给她留下了难以磨灭的恐惧。娜拉在自己母亲的怀中剧烈的颤抖着，甚至吐不出一个完整的单词。

“走吧，这里已经没有什么我们可以做的事了。”一只手伴随着熟悉的声音，落到了他的头上，却不知为何看不清对方的样貌，“你的帽子呢？”

他摸了摸头顶，赫然发现从不离身的帽子已经不见了踪影。而此刻，原本覆盖着厚重的云层忽然散开了一点，稀稀落落的透出几道惨淡的阳光。莫名的恐慌攫取了他的心神，体内有什么东西开始不安分的扭动，似乎下一秒就要从周身喷涌而出。

身旁的男人见状，立刻脱下了自己的衬衣，把他严严实实的包裹起来，然后抱在怀里匆匆离去。而在他们身后娜拉的尖叫声忽然大了起来，那声音里充满了苦痛的恐惧与绝望，伴随着警长焦急的喊声，以及她母亲痛苦的哭泣在原野上空回荡。但隔着布料什么都看不到，他趴伏在男人肩膀上闭起眼睛，不知是太过疲劳，还是布料下的黑暗带来了安心，不一会儿就迷糊着睡了过去。

“那些孩子还会好起来吗？”半梦半醒中，他听到男人在询问些什么。

“不知道……我从没见过这样的情形。”对方的声音里似乎充满了恐惧，“现在大概只能寄希望于上帝显灵。”

“真是可怜。”男人用一种含糊怪异的语调评论道。

“这些年镇上的怪事越来越多了。”他听到细微的“啪嚓”声，对方似乎点燃了一支烟，“你可要把自己的小家伙看紧一点。”

 

物体倒地的声响惊醒了沉睡的克拉克。

哥谭原本平静的夜晚忽然下起了暴雨，狂风正从书房唯一能够打开的窗户不断涌进，将厚重的暗红色天鹅绒窗帘高高地掀起，打翻了一旁被胡乱堆放的书本。克拉克赶忙起身去关窗户，以防那些古旧的笔记会被雨水打湿，但就在他碰到窗框的瞬间，屋外有什么东西吸引了他的视线。

那是一个模糊的形体，与黑夜完美的融合在一起。尽管这雨夜中没有月光，花园中的路灯也早已被雨水浇灭，但是克拉克还是清楚地看到了那个物体，以及在其周身疯狂摆动的扭曲影子。他安静的与那个物体对视着，丝毫没有在意迎面而来的暴雨和狂风。

一阵诡异的，含糊低沉的声音传来，仿佛谁的悄声耳语，又仿佛魔鬼在怀疑者耳中堕落的引诱，翻掘出最为甜美却最为黑暗的渴望。克拉克也仿佛对方被蛊惑了一般，他取下自己笨重呆傻的眼镜，作势就要从那扇窗户跨进院子里。

“克拉克，我听到声——”书房的门忽然被人推开，布鲁斯急急的闯进了书房，“你……你在做什么？”

在他踏入房间的那一刻，屋外的风雨骤然变得越发暴虐，壁炉和油灯在瞬间一同熄灭。尖利呼啸着的风，以及狂暴不安的夜雨，则不断地从那扇狭小的窗户涌进。一道闪电忽然从天而降，短暂的照亮了这个黑暗的空间。他看到克拉克站在窗前，头发因为雨水而濡湿顺从地贴在额上，而那平日里总是盛满微笑和温柔的眼眸，此刻却在这一片令人不安的诡谲黑暗中，泛着某种不属于这个世界的华彩。

“刚刚发生了什……”不安的感觉越来越强烈，布鲁斯又向前走了几步，想着要把克拉克从窗口拉回来。

但一阵眩诡异的晕突兀地袭击了他。突然的无力，迫使布鲁斯扶着门软绵绵的瘫坐下去。而克拉克只是站在原地看着他，用那漂亮的，令人难忘的双蔚蓝的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，宛若传说中攫取人心魂的梦魇。屋外的暴雨变得更加躁动不安，更多的笔记和书被狂暴地掀起书页，什么声音在布鲁斯耳边生长起来，夹杂在暴雨和风声中，仿佛某种亵渎神明的低语。

“克……克拉……”强烈的恐惧感攥住了他仅存的理智，布鲁斯本能的向着距离自己最近的人求援，“帮……我……”

但是克拉克却仍旧站在窗口，仿佛眼前的一切都与自己毫无关系。平日总是微笑热情的青年，此刻却冷漠的仿佛是另一个人。不安和恐惧变得越来越浓烈，求生的本能迫使布鲁斯开始挣扎，要远离这间几乎变作黑暗地狱的恐怖房间。但下一秒他就停止了动作，死死地盯住窗外，那个克拉克原先所凝视的位置——

明明在黑暗中布鲁斯看不到任何影像，但他却能觉察到书房的窗外，有什么正在疯狂的摆动，仿佛有意让他能够觉察到一般。那是种未具名，未具形，不可名状的未知之物，带着腐烂的海洋气息，正从敞开的窗口一点一点的，蠕动着向这间屋子涌过来，向着他所在的位置缓慢靠近。

前所未有的恐惧彻底席卷了布鲁斯，他甚至能够肯定，自己看到了两条巨大的，泛着诡异光晕的某种长形物体，从窗口软绵绵地探了进来。那物体完全忽略了一旁的克拉克，径直的向着他蠕动过来。此刻，布鲁斯已经分不清眼前的一切，到底是自己的谵妄，还是真实的来自黑暗中的恐怖。

面前的黑暗开始成片泛出那种诡异的光泽，那种潮湿的腐烂海洋气息越来越近，布鲁斯紧绷的精神在某种黏糊、冰冷的触感攀上脚腕时彻底断裂——他发出了歇斯底里的尖叫，那是连他自己都无法置信的，歇斯底里的可怖嘶吼，那尖叫在黑暗中显得尤为凄厉，但却被忽然降下的惊雷给轻易地遮盖。

突然间，有谁握住了他紧紧攥着门把的手。接着下一秒，他就被揽进了一个温暖的怀抱，熟悉的熏香味道立刻将他包裹，安抚了他在恐惧中几近癫狂的意识。而从脚腕开始蔓延的湿滑粘稠的感觉，也在同一时刻迅速褪去。有什么窸窸窣窣的响动传来，像是争吵又像是疯癫的低语，引得黑暗空气某种令人不安的东西开始躁动。更多的东西坠落到地板上，连家具和窗户都开始微微地颤动。

但这一切在一声巨响之后，全部蓦地归于平静，甚至连窗外的暴雨和狂风，也随着消失的毫无踪影。雨后的微冷气息涌进书房，驱散了其中久久不去的腐烂的鱼腥味道。在这一片温柔的安宁中，布鲁斯糊的听到谁熟悉又陌生的声音，仿佛在他耳畔呢喃，又仿佛来自遥远的星空。

“睡吧。”

他便毫不犹豫的坠入了黑暗的深渊。

 

直到漆黑的天幕上漏出几颗残星后，克拉克才小心的，将布鲁斯放在书房的沙发上。他带回那副笨拙的眼镜，收拾好一片凌乱的书房，等他要把布鲁斯带回卧室时，正碰上闻声而来的阿尔弗雷德。老管家看了他一眼，却什么都没有问，只是转身引他到庄园的主卧。

“我很抱歉，潘尼沃斯先生。”在黑暗的长廊中，克拉克嗫嚅着似乎想说些什么，但最终只是重复的道歉，“我……我很抱歉。”

“我没有责怪您的意思，克拉克少爷。”老管家举着那一盏微弱的油灯，没有回头也没有停下脚步，“这是布鲁斯少爷自己的选择，他当然知道将要面对怎样的后果。”

乌云不知在何时全部散去，哥谭镇迎来了一个难得的晴朗夜晚。银色的月光沿着窗棂铺散下来，洒落在幽长的走廊上。四下安静得出奇，只有他们踩在厚实地毯上的声响。明亮的月光落在布鲁斯脸上，让他皱着眉头在克拉克的怀中动了动，但意识却仍旧被梦境纠缠着无法醒来。

“不知道为什么，在我见到您的第一眼，就觉得您值得信任。”阿尔弗雷德在卧房门口停下，转身郑重的看向克拉克，“我想布鲁斯少爷也是这样认为的。”

克拉克的脸恰好隐藏在夜晚的黑暗中，让阿尔弗雷德看不清他此刻的表情。沉默中，一点火花落进了煤油，发出一声脆响。此刻窗外的风声也再度响起，用力的拍打着紧闭的门窗，争先恐后的从缝隙间涌进屋内。

“我永远不会伤害他。”

在一片嘈杂中，他听到青年轻声但坚定的回答。

“那么，布鲁斯少爷就拜托您了。”阿尔弗雷打开房门，向着克拉克微微欠身，接着便转身离开。他知道，从现在开始自己已经无能为力。唯一能做的，就只有希求韦恩庄园的主人，能够从这危险的旅程中平安归来。

克拉克小心的把布鲁斯放倒在床上，从衣兜里掏出一个小巧的酒瓶，试图给睡熟的人喂下去。但这一次布鲁斯却格外的不配合，他在睡梦中开始无意识的挣扎，避开递到唇边的瓶口。克拉克有些苦恼的迟疑了下，然后才自己喝了一口，捧住布鲁斯的脸颊，接着俯身喂了下去。

那温热、柔软的触感，让他莫名的有些留恋。克拉克撑起身体坐到布鲁斯身边，看着某种灰败的色彩从他脸上退了下去。而男人原本在梦境中微蹙的眉头，也开始逐渐变得放松，似乎陷入了更深的沉眠。克拉克摸了摸自己的衣兜，再看向布鲁斯时已然下定了决心。他再次摘下了自己的眼镜，然后放到布鲁斯的床头。

“我永远不会伤害你。”他说。

一阵风过，屋内只剩下沉睡的布鲁斯，以及轻轻摆动的窗帘。

 

属于斯莫威尔的大片田地间，早已没有了农舍里闪烁的微弱灯光。属于乡村的夜晚早已降临，微冷的春夜里连虫鸣都了无踪迹。无人的田埂与小路上，只有月光的银辉，或者偶尔不知从哪处蹿出的野兽。

而在镇子尽头的一户人家，此刻却并未同邻居们一样沉入梦境，从屋内透出的昏黄的灯光便是最好的证明。这家的主人坐在门口的摇椅上，似乎在等待着谁的到来。一阵风突兀的拂过这片原野，随之而来的厚重阴影划过被月色铺满的田地农舍，投下一片沉重的黑暗。它的经过，让潜伏在田间的野兽们开始变得不安、躁动，最终全部逃离。

那巨大的黑影，停在了唯一一户还未入眠的农舍上方，然后仿佛融化了一般，沿着屋旁参天的树枝，悄无生息的滑落到门口的石板路上。接着那一滩灰色的物体，很快又蠕动着凝聚起来，最终变成一个高大的人形。安坐在门口的主人仍旧一动不动，仿佛眼前诡谲的场景，对他来说早就习以为常。

“你回来了。”男人靠在躺椅上看着那影子，声音模糊的像某种呓语，他颤巍巍的抬手指了指谷仓，“所有的一切依旧被锁在那里。”

那个人影没再停留，径直的向着仓库门而去，巨大的阴影跟随着他的脚步，不一会儿就将月亮和群星的光辉吞噬殆尽。

“明天我们就要离开斯莫威尔。”男人的声音逐渐低了下去，但他知道对方一定听得到，“教会已经开始怀疑了，我用一本书暂时打发了牧师和那些教授，但是他们很快还会回来。”

那影子似乎对此无动于衷，甚至都没有停顿半分。男人倒也没有失望，他只是缓慢的合上了眼睛，似乎就此便要陷入沉睡。

“愿你找到回家的路。”在夜风中，乔纳森·肯特呓语着，“我的孩子。”

那影子终于停了下来，一双闪着诡异华彩的蓝眸，望了下已经陷入梦境的乔纳森，就迅速的滑进谷仓之中。等到那影子完全消失以后，农舍里的灯光才终于暗了下去。那片沉重的乌云也逐渐散开，露出斯莫威尔夜晚原本的模样，仿佛什么都不曾发生过。

 

—TBC—


	8. Chapter 8

08

那是一片过于温柔的夜色。

他身处广阔的麦田中央，皑皑雪山矗立在遥远的天际，闪耀着璀璨光芒的神秘银河，在墨蓝的天幕上缓缓流淌。脚下沾满露珠的草地柔软而茂密，随着他的走动而散发出植物特有的清香。身边稀疏树丛的枝桠哗哗作响，仿佛在轻吟一首古老的歌。

不，确实有谁的歌声，随着原野上的微风穿过树丛，如闪耀的星光版散落在月色之下。那似乎是来自异域的某种曲调，而含糊不清的歌词，也像是早已消逝的某种古老言语。他不由自主的向着那声音前行，却不知自己是想听得更加清楚，还是想一窥那歌者的真貌。更多的风开始从他脚腕处滑过，似乎是在催促着他前行。但黑暗也紧随着他的脚步蔓延开来，缓慢的将星光、月色以及那迷人的银河吞噬，让这片夜色逐渐陷入不安的黑暗。

但此刻他已经注意不到这些，那歌声仿佛塞壬的召唤，摄走了他全部的心神。他拨开层叠的枝桠，见到眼前无垠的原野上，矗立着一个模糊灰暗的身影。即使此刻的夜晚已经变得黯淡无光，他却也能看清那影子泛着某种华彩，那浅淡的辉光映照着，在影子周身涌动的不可名状的物体。那影子也因他的到来而变得越发不安，似乎在奋力压抑着躁动与渴望。

可这诡谲不安的场景，并没有让他感到恐惧，反倒升腾起一种奇异的兴奋，仿佛那些困扰、折磨他多年的谜团和疑问，都将在这里，在这一刻得到解答和摆脱。心脏在胸腔剧烈的鼓动着，催促着他去碰触那唾手可得的真实。但不等他接近，那影子便从原野中蓦然消失。

他甚至来不及愣怔——也许是一秒钟，或者更短的时间，视线便被一片黑暗密实的笼罩。粗糙的布料蹭着他的鼻尖和面颊，熟悉的，浓郁的薰香味道毫不客气的将他包围，让他的意识不由自主开始变得混沌，让安宁的倦怠攥住了他震颤的神经。

“我会告诉你想知道的故事。”那声音在他耳边沉声喃喃，却又似乎是来自天际之外未知的回音，“然后你会将所见的真实遗忘。”

“秘密终将回归于群星之间。”

他跌进沉眠的间隙，仿佛缺失了什么的感觉，蓦地压迫上他的胸口。

 

昨夜的暴雨似乎洗尽了哥谭全部的灰暗，从年久失修的教堂塔尖，到地势低洼的渔港码头，整个城镇都展现出一副澄澈的模样。仿佛经年累积的种种污秽，都在那一晚随着暴虐的雨水归于黑暗的海底。

一阵微风携带着来自海洋的微咸气息，以及雨后艳阳的温热，从刚刚才苏醒的城镇上空滑过，掠向城市尽头韦恩庄园。偌大庄园里的花圃已经透露出几点俏丽的粉红，完全没有了前几日颓败的模样。那阵风轻触过沾着露水的草尖，以及正欲绽放的花苞，盘桓着潜进二楼卧室微敞的窗，轻柔地掀起低垂的白色垂帘，让晨光久违的落进阴暗的室内。

布鲁斯是被不停晃动的阳光唤醒的。

暴雨带来的梦境冗长又沉重，还夹杂着诡谲的气息和声响。在那个模糊晃动的世界中，他似乎得到了多年来苦苦追寻的所求，又似乎失去了某样珍贵的惦念。半开的窗口处，还积存着些许夜晚的落雨，倒映着明媚的光和一小块蔚蓝的天空。清爽的风忽然源源地涌进，令人莫名的心情舒畅。

韦恩庄园的主人有些惘然的坐起来，看着那些浅金色的光蜿蜒爬过窗口，沿着织物的纹路落满他的掌心。一瞬间，原本常年阴冷的庄园，仿佛褪去了从时光中沉淀下的潮湿与幽暗，焕发出前所未有过的生机盎然。仿佛连同而那些来自在梦中的，潮湿沉重的记忆，也很快在阳光的炙烤下消散。

这久违的晴空，让布鲁斯直愣愣的看了好一会儿，直到房门被轻轻敲响，他才终于收回目光。但在阿尔弗雷德推门走进时，又无意识地流露出些失望。

 

“早上好，布鲁斯少爷。”老管家把手上的东西放下，然后拉开了全部的窗帘，“真抱歉我不是您期待的那个人。”

“我没——”

布鲁斯习惯性的就想反驳，可话到嘴边却又戛然而止，胸口泛起的失落感太过真实，令他不由得怀疑自己，是不是真的在期待某人的到访。他神色有些恍惚的向着门外望去，却在黑暗的走廊上，隐约发现了一个模糊的灰色影子，可等他回神试图仔细的寻找时，那里只剩下了再熟悉不过的走廊和摆设。

“布鲁斯少爷？”他过于呆愣的神情，让阿尔弗雷德有些担忧，“您还好吗？”

“当然，阿尔弗。”布鲁斯仿佛忽然清醒了一般，转头对老管家故作轻松的笑了笑，“我只是在感慨，哥谭竟然也会有如此晴朗的天空。”

很显然这并不能说服阿尔弗雷德，可他也无法从那幽暗的走廊中发现什么，只能转身继续自己手上的工作。布鲁斯赤足走向窗口，明媚的阳光让他有些睁不开眼，不小心碰倒了床边檀木手杖。几张纸也随之从床头的书堆滑落，泛黄残破的纸面上满是语法混乱的词句，或者一些无人能懂的诡异符号标记。

可还未等他仔细查看，镇上教堂的钟便突然毫无预兆的响起，沉重的金属声覆盖过哥谭的每一个角落。鸟群也从镇外的树林中惊起，朴愣愣的在小镇上空盘桓。布鲁斯猛地抬头望向教堂，那片古老的琉璃顶上满是刺目的阳光，让他只能隐约看见一片沉重的云，正缓缓飘过高耸的十字架，悄无声息地划往码头的方向，最终消失在泛着鳞光的海面之上。

“真是……一个好天气。”布鲁斯恍惚的喃喃着，他无意识地松开手指，那些被时间浸透的纸张便迅速被风带出了窗口。

 

这几日的哥谭格外热闹。

热情的奎恩公子，为了庆祝好友的身体康复，不仅给城镇上所有的达官显贵都发了请柬，甚至还邀请了不少当年的旧友。给总是阴沉沉的哥谭，增添了不少忙碌的车轮声。

街头巷口都在品评那些隆隆驶过的漂亮马车，窥探坐在里面时髦优雅的上层人士，他们纷纷涌进奎恩府邸的大门，看着那华美的别墅灯火辉煌直到天明，猜测着一个又一个毫无根据的风流故事。

“你在再这里躲下去，女士们可就要伤心了。”一杯香槟出现在布鲁斯身侧，后面紧接着奎恩略带戏谑的眼神，“还是说王子殿下在思念某人？”

“饶了我吧，奥利。”布鲁斯毫无形象的翻了个白眼，抢过那杯浅色液体一口喝干，“我刚被卢修斯好好’收拾’了一周，真的没有多余的力气再去应付那群’洪水猛兽’。”

“至少再陪她们跳两支舞，毕竟你可是这场宴会的’主角’啊。”奎恩毫不给情面的窃笑，“这里的人多一半可都是冲着你来的。”

“我知道你是想让我开心一点，奥利。”布鲁斯用空杯子敲着露台的大理石扶手，眼神有些恍惚的望着城镇上明灭的灯火，“只是今天我实在没有跳舞的心情。”

“你昨天也是这么说的。”奎恩有点挫败的叹口气，干脆也靠在扶手上，“这几天这么失魂落魄的……啊哈！难不成是因为那个克拉克回老家了？”

这话让布鲁斯难得的露出了呆滞的表情，但在别人看来，倒更像是被戳中心事的震惊。以为自己猜中了的奎恩立刻弹了起来，一把勾住布鲁斯的脖子，满脸坏笑的凑到对方耳边：

“以前我去欧洲几个月，也没见你这么失魂落魄。难不成，你爱上那个乡下小子了？”

这只是个来自朋友间的调笑，换做平时，布鲁斯早就给他一拳，笑骂他太过荒唐。可这次，布鲁斯却似乎被定格了一般，怔怔的望着远处不发一语。

“呃……布鲁斯？”意识到自己似乎说了什么不该说的，奎恩有些尴尬地相转移话题，“那个……”

“奥利。”但是转向他的布鲁斯，只是一脸的茫然，“你说的那个人……是谁？”

这个反问很显然也超乎了奎恩的预料，一时间他竟不知如何同挚友作答。幸好匆匆赶来的仆人打破了他们之间的尴尬，突发的事情让他不得不亲自去处理。离开前奎恩神色复杂的看了布鲁斯一眼，重重的拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

布鲁斯被他搞得一头雾水，但却又无可奈何。他看着奎恩离开，消失在大厅的另一端。夜晚的宴会热闹而喧嚣，绅士佳人们尽情享受着美食佳肴。他本该也是纵情的其中一员，却不知为何此刻只能带给他无尽的烦闷。

克拉克。

他默念着奎恩所说的这个名字，仍旧找不到与其有关的任何记忆。但依照奎恩的表现，他应该与这个克拉克十分熟识。那种不知从何而来的失落感，又突然压上他的胸口，猛烈的让他甚至感到呼吸困难。

悠扬的舞曲和笑语，此刻都变成了烦人的噪音，嗡嗡的围绕在他耳边。这其中又似乎夹杂了某种诡异的低语，黏腻诡谲的萦绕在他耳边。空气似乎变得越发的闷热稀薄，布鲁斯仿佛醉酒一般，只觉得眼前一阵阵晕眩，全靠露台的扶手才勉强撑住了身体。

忽然一只有些冰冷的手，扶上了他的脖子，有人在他耳边询问什么。布鲁斯试图回答，但发出的却只是微弱嘶哑的呻吟。他闻到了嗅盐的味道，接着冰冷的金属瓶口抵在了他的唇边，浓烈的酒气昭示着这是一壶杜松子。但这些东西却没能起到原本的作用，他的感官依旧在飞速的离他而去。在昏沉中，布鲁斯只能艰难的看到眼前是个模糊的窈窕身影。

“……”

他动了动嘴唇，还未来得及呼唤出谁的名字，便就坠入层层黑暗。

 

等到布鲁斯再恢复意识，他已经躺在了某个休息室的卧榻上。他猛地坐起身体，却被一阵剧烈的头疼逼得再次躺了回去。接着，一只冰冷的手放到了他的额头上。

“动作别那么猛。”穿着黑紫色礼服的女人冷淡的开口，“真想不到，有段时日不见，韦恩先生也变得和那些柔弱闺秀一样了。”

“今天只是个意外。”布鲁斯挥开那只手，起身整理自己被松开的衣领，“好久不见，奥古小姐。”

“这可真是个无情的称呼。”虽然这么说着，但塔利亚·奥古看起来并没有十分失望，“我曾经的，未、婚、夫。”

“不敢当，而且家父从来没有公开承认过联姻这件事。”布鲁斯已经完全没有再继续与她对话的欲望，“谢谢您方才的照料，但请允许我先行离开。”

“布鲁斯，你确实忘记了一些事情。”她没头没尾的开口，满意的看着男人停下离开的脚步，“回去看看你的窗口，那里有罗密欧遗忘的线索。”

“还有，如果你想知道更多的真相。”她抬起头，脸上露出一种异样的神采，“阿卡姆港永远欢迎你。”

然后她优雅的同布鲁斯行了个礼，先他一步离开了房间。

“布鲁斯！你还——奥、奥古小姐？”姗姗来迟的奎恩急匆匆地闯了进来，正好遇上走出去的塔利亚。

“晚上好，奎恩先生。”塔利亚向他微微致意，却并未停下脚步，“感谢您今晚的款待。”

不等奎恩来得及在说些什么，她就已经极为迅速地穿过了走廊。

“难以置信，你竟然给奥古发了请柬。”布鲁斯走到他身边，随意的捋了捋微乱的头发。

“怎么可能？”奎恩难以置信的瞪了自己的好友一眼，“我也想知道她到底是怎么混进来的。”

“总有你想不到的方法。”布鲁斯捏了捏眉心，“抱歉奥利，但我今天不得不提前退场了。”

“布鲁斯……”奎恩看着他欲言又止，“你多保重。”

但回答他的，却只是一个敷衍的点头。

—TBC—


End file.
